Washington
COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 COLOR SET 18 COLOR SET 19 COLOR SET 20 COLOR SET 21 }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = washing (3D Uiverse) washington (HD Uiverse) |handlingname = WASHING (3D Uiverse) WASHINGTON (HD Uiverse) |textlabelname = WASHING (3D Uiverse) WASHINGTON (HD Uiverse) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Washington is a range of executive sedans found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. It can be widely found throughout cities, particularly the residential area in GTA: Vice City and GTA: San Andreas, and is available in many colors throughout the games. Design 3D Universe Depictions of the Washington in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories bear a similarity to a 1982-1987 Lincoln Continental, while also shares styling elements with the 1984-1987 Cadillac Seville, BMW E23 and Cadillac Cimarron. The Washington features a generally boxy yet with a contemporary design, resulting in the car being one of the newest cars at the time of Vice City's 1980s settings. For GTA San Andreas, the car remains largely similar, except for a 90's facelift, with the exception of wider headlight clusters, a modified front grille and rear light clusters that light up as a whole at night or during braking. While similar to the GTA: Vice City rendition, the GTA: Vice City Stories Washington sports additional side trims derived from the FBI Washington, implying the FBI Washington's vehicle model was used in place of GTA: Vice City's original Washington model. The Vice City Stories version of the Washington also spawns in white, which it does not in GTA: Vice City. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Albany Washington is now based on the 2003-2011 Lincoln Town Car, and shares styling elements with the Cadillac Catera and 2006-2009 Ford Fusion. The rear portion of the greenhouse has an unusually round shape, similar to a fourteenth generation Chrysler New Yorker, the rest of the rear also bears a subtle resemblance to it. It also bears a very subtle resemblance to a 2006-2011 Cadillac DTS. It features "Executive" badging, much like some Town Cars and is often depicted as a luxury car with similar traits as the Admiral and the PMP 600. The overall design is way less boxy than the 3D Universe rendition, as well as its headlights and taillights shapes. The Washington is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. In Grand Theft Auto V, aside from brighter rear LED strips, the overall design of the Washington remains unchanged from GTA IV. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Pre-''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Washingtons are generally regarded as having only moderate performance, having a petrol engine coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration, which is largely attributed to its bulky design. Its longer wheelbase and weight often results in under-steer and poor cornering, while its size may also be a factor in its moderate acceleration, and its top speed is also estimated to be moderate. So getting it to top speed and good acceleration takes longer than sports cars. Nevertheless, its superior size and weight allows the Washington to ram aside other sedans more easily. 3D Universe Overview Grand Theft Auto IV The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition of the Washington performs largely the same as cars like the Admiral and the PMP 600. Acceleration is slightly below average and top speed is slightly below average, but makes up for its braking, which is very good. The suspension is very soft, designed to flatten out bumps in a road, not for high speed cornering, leaving the Washington fishtailing and spinning out of control when cornering at speed. Accident deformation is superb, making the Washington ideal for ramming vehicles. The engine build quality is also above average, and will sustain multiple direct impacts before smoking, or being set ablaze. The car appears to be powered by a V8 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear-wheel drive layout. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Grand Theft Auto V The Grand Theft Auto V Washington performs largely the same as the GTA IV rendition, aside from a slightly higher top speed and slightly better handling. The car is, however, prone to damage, as it cannot sustain too much gunfire or crashes. Still, the Washington performs much like average sedans like the Stanier. Again, the car appears to be powered by a V8 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear-wheel drive layout. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *It can only be modified at TransFender. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Washington-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Washington on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Two uniquely black Washingtons may be seen driven by the French during the mission All Hands On Deck, in GTA: Vice City. While it is possible to reach the cars and enter them, it is impossible to drive them (as the mission immediately ends and the car is lost). It is also impossible to push the cars to a garage as an alternative, as the player is only given a brief window of time before Juan Cortez is killed, leading to mission failure which warps the player back to the nearby mission trigger with the cars vanished. This variant is often confused as the FBI version, but closer inspections reveals that the details are completely different. Washington-GTAVC-GIGN-front.jpg|One of two black Washingtons featured during "All Hands On Deck" in GTA Vice City. (Rear quarter view). Grand Theft Auto IV *A Washington is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts. Unlike most vehicles in the side mission, the Washington appears with a black body color that is not unique, as many black Washingtons can be seen around Algonquin. The car will still spawn in the same location until is delivered. Washington-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Washington in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * All Hands On Deck - The first Frenchs to attack Cortez's yatch come into two unique black Washingtons. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * The Introduction - CJ carjacks a Washington stopped waiting for the traffic light to open in Liberty City. * Badlands - If CJ doesn't manage to kill the witness quickly, he will enter a Washington and flee down the Chiliad. The car has a license plate reading "ASSMAN". * Photo Opportunity - Toreno appears with his brown Washington in Angel Pine. * Outrider - Jizzy calls CJ to ask him to meet T-Bone Mendez in a Washington at the gas station in Easter Basin. * You've Had Your Chips and Architectural Espionage - After Carl return to the casino, Guppy leaves the garage with a green Washington. * Vertical Bird - Toreno drives CJ to The Panopticon, where he finishes the rest on his own. Grand Theft Auto IV *The Washington is used during the chase scene in To Live and Die in Alderney, while evading the FIB's cars. Notable Owners *DGSE *Mike Toreno *Guppy *Wei Cheng Locations Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Can be seen around the airport and Downtown. * Normally can appear around Washington Beach and Ocean Beach. * Seen occasionally around the North Point Mall in Vice Point. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Spawns next to the Mike Toreno's Ranch (save point) in Tierra Robada. * Spawns around Easter Basin in San Fierro * Spawns in Market and Rodeo in Los Santos Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Occasionally found in the parking lot of Vice Point Mall in Vice Point, Vice City. *Found in the parking lot behind Lance Vance's hotel in Downtown, Vice City. *Found at the car park on the left side of Hyman Memorial Stadium in Downtown *Spawns regularly around Ocean Beach, Little Havana, and Escobar International Airport *It is found regularly at the car park near the VIP terminal at Escobar International Airport. Grand Theft Auto IV ''+ Episodes from Liberty City'' *Usually in central Algonquin, Outlook in Broker, and also in Alderney. *It rarely spawns at Broker, Dukes, or Bohan. *Parked on Franklin Street in Steinway, in the opposite side of the Steinway Park, only when requested in the Stevie's Car Thefts sidemission. *Commonly spawns when driving a Stretch around Broker, Dukes, and Bohan. *Spawns in Berchem. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Seen driving around randomly in Los Santos and along the western coast of Blaine County to Paleto Bay. * Can be found in a random encounter in which the player has to untie a wedding groom from a telephone pole, after dropping the groom and his friend off, a unique colored Washington can be found near the player which is available to be taken. *Two white Washingtons can be found parked next to the satellites in the Grand Senora Desert with FIB agents and scientists from 10:00am-11:00am. (Xbox One/PlayStation 4/PC). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from $15,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ;Enhanced version only *Can be found at the same location in the Grand Senora Desert. *Can be requested by a VIP (and any bodyguards of the organization) for free from the Interaction Menu > VIP Vehicles. It will always spawn in matte black and will spawn near the player where there is enough space. Trivia General * In all its appearances, the Washington plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: WCTR or K-DST by Mike Toreno. **GTA Vice City Stories: Paradise FM. **GTA IV: The Journey. **EFLC: Self-Actualization FM. **GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. * The Washington's name can be a reference to America's capital city Washington, as the car is an executive vehicle, and to George Washington, the first President of the United States. The vehicle's similarities to the Lincoln Town Car is a reference to Abraham Lincoln, the 16th President of the United States. * The Washington is one of the four cars to be named after US Presidents, the other three being the Jefferson, the Monroe and the Roosevelt. * The Washington and the Idaho are the select two vehicles in the GTA Series to share the name of an American state. Coincidentally, both Washington and Idaho are in the Northwestern part of the US. 3D Universe *In ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, it has the same engine sound as the Sentinel. However, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it receives the engine sound of the slower cars like the Perennial and the Romero. *The GTA Vice City website mentions that the Washington is an import from the United Kingdom, which would contradict its similarities to Lincoln vehicles as Lincolns are made in America. *Strangely, on the Xbox port of GTA Vice City, the Washington only spawns in white. *The GTA Vice City Stories rendition of the Washington is the first and one of only two sedans in the GTA series to have a diesel engine, the other being the HD universe rendition of the Glendale. *In GTA Vice City Stories, it has the same engine sound & horn as the Sentinel XS and GTA LCS rendition of the Mafia Sentinel, despite having a diesel engine. *In GTA San Andreas, a randomly colored Washington spawns by Mike Toreno's Ranch, however in cutscenes is seen in a pale red color. *In the mission Badlands in GTA San Andreas, the number plate of the snitch's Washington reads "Assman". This is a reference to the television sitcom, Seinfeld. HD Universe *The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition of the Washington will make an audible "door ajar" dinging noise if the player exits the vehicle but leaves the door open. It can be heard clearly in quiet areas with the volume turned up. *The GTA IV version of the Esperanto faintly resembles the 3D Universe Washington. *The car's Southern San Andreas Super Autos description references the Lincoln Town Car's popularity with businesses such as airport taxi and limo services. *Strangely, even though the GTA V Stretch is based on the Washington, it is not made by the same manufacturer, as the Stretch is a Dundreary vehicle, while the Washington is an Albany vehicle. *The GTA IV rendition of the Washington has its name written on the right side of the trunk, while the GTA V rendition does not. See Also * Esperanto - A car in the HD Universe appearing similar to the 3D Universe Washington. Navigation }} es:Washington pl:Washington pt:Washington fr:Washington ru:Washington Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Sedans Vehicle Class